In some contexts, skew refers to the difference between an expected timing of a signal and an actual timing of the signal. Rising edge skew is the distortion of a signal pulse resulting from a delay in the rising edge of the signal; falling edge skew is the distortion of a signal pulse resulting from delay in the falling edge of the signal; and rise/fall skew (RFS) is the distortion of a signal pulse resulting from delays in both the rising edge of the signal and the falling edge of the signal.